Rodeada de gente maravillosa
by Mariainesabaga
Summary: Shelia es una mujer que sufrió desde su infancia, la gente malvada siempre estaba tras su poder, a cambio de eso, shelia se convirtió en una refugiada. La mencionada estuvo divagando entre la vida y la muerte mientras yacía en un mar de sangre. Shelia pensaba que no tenía desecho hacer feliz, hasta que ese hombre apareció en su mundo a darle color.


La población de magnolia se encontraba animada como siempre. Niños correteando por las calles, los adultos conversando y haciendo sus labores como era de costumbre. En el norte de la ciudad estaba el gremio de faery tail.

Natsu y Gray tenían una de sus disputas como siempre y Elfam de por medió diciendo que los dos eran hombres que hablaban con sus puños... nadie prestaba atención a ese trío de idiotas.

Todos incluyendo el maestro de dicha hermandad (Makarov) estaba bebiendo con Cana (la mejor bebedor a de faery tail)...

"No negare que me agrada esta tranquilidad en el gremio, pero... no aguanto un dia más sentado aquí viendo como esa bola de idiotas (refiriéndose al prupo de Natsu) continúan con una de sus típicas peleas sin sentido, y yo aquí de espectador sobandome los huevos" _pensó Laxus irritado.

El mencionado se acerco al tablero buscando el tipo de trabajo que se ajustará a su perfil, pero La mayoria no le convecia y estuvo por rendirse, no fue hasta que vio un papel que se encontraba apartada de las otras la que capto su atencion.

Al ojear la hoja más de cerca laxus pudo leer el contenido de su interior.

Justo a las afueras de la ciudad, (en las montañas), se encontraba un pueblo de nombre Janzu. En esa aldea el clima estaba descontrolado. en un día para otro empezaba a caer nieve del cielo, siendo una época de verano. Las fuertes tormentas que descendían de las alturas, provocaban daños serios tanto a la población misma como al ganado.

Los aldeanos que habitan en Janzu empezaban a creer que debían de estar siendo castigados por el Dios del universo.

_que tontería_ se dijo laxus a sí mismo.

_¿quieres que te acompañemos?_ preguntó Freed, uno de los guardaespaldas de él nombrado.

_vuelvo en tres días_ aviso laxus despidiéndose de él resto.

_¡oye laxus me debes una pelea! _chillo Natsu.

_cuando hayas vencido a Erza, sólo entonces peleare con tigo_ contestó este.

* * *

En lo prufundo del bosque se encontraba una mujer siendo retenida contra un árbol y a su vez torturada.

_¿vez lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces?_ grito un rubio de ojos azabaches.

_ya te dije, si quieres es terminar con la existencia de esas pobres personas, ¡haz el trabajo tú mismo cobarde!_

_eres una perra malagradecida, después de todo lo que he hecho por tí, y ¿así es como me lo pagas?_.

_que diferencia hay entre lo que me hicieron estos tipos y lo que haces tú_ dijo Sheila.

_no te trataría de ésta forma si cumplieras mis ordenes_

_prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la oscuridad, atormentada por tí, que asesinar a una persona inocente_.

* * *

Shelia estaba siendo hostigada con un látigo con tiras de cuero, trenzado con bolas de metal entretejidas.

Cuando el látigo golpeaban la carne, esas bolas provocaban moretones y contuciones, las cuales se habrían con cada golpe que recibía la joven.

"porque me pasa ésto a mí? Es que voy a morir sin antes cumplir mi promesa de encontrarlos?.

* * *

Shelia al quedar inconsciente; esa misma tade empezaron a caer lluvias de granizo, frecuentando con fuertes tormentas eléctricas que aterrizaban descontrolada mente en todas las direcciones de la inmensa montaña.

Por algúna razón los fenómenos meteorologicos no inplicaban o no podían hacer daño a la población en general.

Un valiente mocoso de 14 años se aserco haun rubio alto, de los iris verdosos y una sicatriz en el ojo derecho en forma de rayo.

Le rogó al señor que fuera al bosque a salvar a su hermana mayor... Decir que los padres de aquel niño estaban impactados era decir poco.

_cariño, de quien estas hablando?_ preguntó la madre.

_de shelia_

-quien demonios es shelia_ interrogó laxus.

_hace una semana crucé el bosque maldito con el fin de explorar a los alrededores.

escuche una canción que venía en lo profundo de la selva y decidí guiarme por aquella voz.

_¡¡¿estas tratando de decir que hay alguien que vive en las montañas?!! _esclamaron algunos aldeanos todavía sin poder creerselo.

_yo no diría que habitaba en ese lugar_ ¿verdad muchacho?_dijo laxus.

_si_ contestó el recién nombrado.

_aquella señorita estaba atada a un tronco muy golpeada, sin embargo estaba sonriéndome.

flasblack

_¡hey tú, el que se esta ocultando entre los arbustos!_ te ordenó que salgas.

fin del flasblack

_Cuando la hermana se dio cuenta de mí presencia, me dijo que me acercara a ella, que no me haría daño. así es como los dos terminamos conversando y de pronto comenzó a nevar.

_¿nieve?_ cuestiono laxus.

_la hermana me dijo que siempre nevaba cuando estaba feliz_

" ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que ella es la responsable de estos drasticos cambiós climaticos"_penso laxus.

apareció ese tipo malo_

_¿que hizo ese sujeto?_ preguntó el padre del infante.

_ese hombre...quería matarme pero la hermana lo detenío.

_¿no dices que estaba amarrada?, estonces como pudo salvarte_ cuestionaron dudosos

algunos aldeanos.

_¡Yo digo lo que vi!_ chilló el chico a punto de llorar.

* * *

El menor de edad confesó que Shelia lo protegió usando su cuerpo como barrerá consiguiendo que el cuchillo la atravesará a ella.

_¡porque no dijiste nada de esto antes!_

_Por miedo, la hermana me hizo prometer que no lo contaría a nadie_.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
